Organizations increasingly depend on critical applications and data in the course of business. For this reason, organizations typically attempt to both minimize the downtime of critical applications and control the risk of losing sensitive data managed by such applications.
For example, an organization may attempt to preserve sensitive data and reduce application downtime by replicating (i.e., continuously maintaining a copy of) application data from a primary site to a remote secondary site. If and when the primary site experiences disruption, the primary site may fail over to the remote secondary site (i.e., the secondary site may take on the role of the primary site) until the primary site is ready to resume operations.
In order to resume control of applications temporarily managed by the remote secondary site, the primary site may require an up-to-date copy of the application data managed by the remote secondary site. Unfortunately, due at least in part to the remote location of the remote secondary site, updating the primary site with the updated version of the application data from the remote secondary site may take a relatively long time, potentially unnecessarily delaying the full recovery of the primary site. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for efficiently updating primary sites after failovers to remote secondary sites.